If Ever Love There Was
by vermontgate
Summary: Inspired by a song then made a Olitz fic story...The Story revolves around Fitz life after presidency and how does a new beginning lead to them back together.


**A/N: This First Olitz FanFic I'd ever made so please bear with me. This one is about the continuation of love between Olivia and Fitz which focuses more after being the president of United States. And the story was rolling out in my head for about a week and I decided it's time to try it out.**

 **Credits to: Shondaland.**

 **If Ever Love There Was**

" **When we are ready to meet and greet again.**

 **The spark, the magic we had is like a blood that grows on me.**

 **A Stepping stone to rebuild those divided world between us."** _

 **Chapter 1: Not Over You**

 **FPOV**

After year of being a president, he seems enjoying the life as a citizen. Sitting in the café in a raining DC reading a newspaper and working out on his paperwork while his secret service are on his side and being just a citizen make him look calm and at peace. Staring to all the people at the window made him realized on how his life changed after a year as a divorced father of two children, a former president and CEO of his organization that help people, aside from the presidential library that still working out . Then his mind suddenly shifts and think about his last encounter to Olivia Pope before he left the white house and no matter how a year past by he's still couldn't get over to the only woman he fell in love. Suddenly his secret service: Daniel snaps him out and say take a look what he saw at the cashier.

"What? "Look a little confused.

"Ugh Mr. President, you might be interested to look who's ordering? "Daniel looks to him amused and happy.

Fitz takes a look over who's at the counter; he felt his world suddenly stops, his breath deepens. Seeing her at the line after a year seems new for him. He let out a sigh admiring the clothes that she wears from head to toe.

And his mind went blank while looking to the most beautiful woman that makes him stop even now.

Then Daniel said something to him.

"Mr. President, I know I might be out of the line but you should go to her." Daniel gave him a concerned look.

"And what would I say? We haven't got a communication for a year, you know?" He feels worried and thinking what if she pushed me away again? And run away? That's why I shouldn't chase her.

Daniel looks to his boss and he's not agreeing on what he is saying.

"Well sir, it might be a year and the last conversation you had with her was at the white house, at the last campaign & electing for the new president, I think it's a great time to catch up on her sir. "He gave him a smile on his face.

Then suddenly think that he's right after that last conversation on her this would be a new for him. Seeing her going out at the café, rushed him out to catch her up and shout her name at the pouring rain.

"Olivia..." a deep baritone voice that only one word which slips out on his mouth.

She stops walking; she heard a much known voice came through in the pouring rain that makes her heart stop beating, breathing out deeply and then emotions suddenly coming back.

She decided to turn around and surprised to see that he's wet, standing at the pouring rain in the front of the café, begging her to stop.

"Fitz...Wh...What are you doing here? "She look to him surprised then worry and her mind suddenly think that she'll never thought of seeing the man who gave his heart out to her for all those year, starting from the day he laid eyes on her.

Looking dumb founded and clearly don't know what to say. She know before his term at the so called prison was over, she decided to go for a therapist to be better for him if there still a chance for them. Seeing him again, wearing a casual clothes with pants, and those fitted shirt that put his sculpt and toned body on a pouring rain which makes her weak all over again.

Then Fitz still standing in the rain and looking up to her with tears on his face. He spoke to her suddenly.

"Olivia, if you'll allow me to talk I promised we will and there's nothing going to happen. I know it's been such a year that we had no communication but trust me…okay?" his tears suddenly fell down and blending it together with the rain which pouring on his skin.

She realized that it's time to face the truth and be real to him if there still left for them.

"F…Fi…Fitz, we will talk…no quickies and nothing will happen tonight." Olivia spoke to him directly.

"Okay Livvie." He let out a sigh and nods. Just two words only can Fitz says on her.

Every time he said that name to her, she gets emotional and making herself weak. Then both decided to go on a separate way going to her apartment.

Entering to her apartment made Fitz feels nostalgic, before he was the president going on her apartment was totally a hard thing to do and letting a few secret service watch out the door or being in an unmarked car just to sneak him out to the white house. But now, he can do whatever he wants after being a president,

Author's Note:

-Wow, so they finally met. Does this lead to a new beginning?

Find out when the story continues…

Hi, this are my first fic to do and don't worry I'll add chapters soon…

And please leave suggestions/comments/etc.

Thanks & Have a nice day!

-Vermontgate


End file.
